


Starfire's excellent adventures in Thedas

by HkHk



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Raven is a demon/spirit thing, So is Cole!, So is starbolts to the face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald of Andraste was sent from the Maker to save them all. Hawke could not be found, the Hero of Feraldan has gone off on an important quest, and the Conclave just went boom. Out of the Fade, she comes, stronger than any qunari, certainly not human or elven and not short enough to be a dwarf. Is she a demon made flesh? Or the savior that Andraste sent? </p><p>[But there was something in the Fade, raven shadowed, dark eyes gleaming--waiting. Always waiting.]</p><p>Also, where did Raven end up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover with teen titans! Yes. I am just...overjoyed with working on this. Gonna be interesting. I hope you enjoy the ride.

It was an ordinary day at Titan Tower, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping and the windows were a bright green as if someone had turned on a huge green lamp. Or opened a portal to who knows where. 

Naturally this was all Beast Boy's fault.

Who else would recite evocation from a dubious looking book bound by dubious leather? Not to mention it was in Raven's room. 

Which goes to say, sometimes Beast Boy had no sense of self preservation, at all. 

What used to be their entertainment center was a mass of green energy that was sucking things into it like some sort of black hole that was green. And was sucking things like a dyson vacuum cleaner. Beast Boy cleaned to the couch, shifting form to cling to the fabric. 

"Raven!" 

To think of the one day he managed to cajole Raven into playing video games and he just had to open up a portal. Darn his curious hands and his curious mind and--

"Starfire!" 

He ducked his green head around, watching the combined efforts of Robin and Cyborg attempt to somehow reach the girls on their team before the green dyson black hole swallows them all up, Titan Tower and all. 

"Robin!" 

The Tower vibrated due to the pressure inside it, they already lost a fridge and all the games AND the TV! There was no way they were gonna lose their teammates! Not to some green dyson vacuum portal magical thing that he totally didn't conjure. 

He could barely see Raven's dark blue cape, just her power, a black shadow that grabbed and attempted to hold on to anything. The crack-crack-Cra-aaaak sound of concrete being torn up as Starfire's hands dug into the ground, making furrows. Then there was a whoosh, a slight pop and he fell back to the ground, shifting form from a whale to himself. The large open room where the team had spent their down time together was ruined. Where there used to be an entertainment center was destruction, broken glass, broken metal--

"They're gone." Cyborg said softly staring at the nothing that used to be everything. 

Robin slammed his fist into his palm. "We'll find them and bring them home." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The explosion rocked the area around the Conclave. A pillar of green light filled the sky. In her heart, Cassandra knew they were all dead. Her Most Holy, her....

"Search the area for survivors!" She shouted over the din of panicked soldiers. She could not afford for them to fall apart now. 

"Leliana..." Cassandra turned to look at her friend. "I..."

The spymaster merely stared at the green pillar that had sundered their sky. She closed them briefly before issuing out her order. "Find Solas. " In her heart she knew what she was looking at, that sickly looking energy was...it looked all too much like the Fade. Her brief exposure to it still gave her nightmares. The elven apostate would be very helpful. 

Cassandra nodded and headed out. With each step her heart thudded heavily in her chest. Solas followed behind her, looking all too excited for her tastes. As they neared the outskirts of the explosion, the scouts signaled for danger. Her group of trained soldiers were well prepared for whatever they had to face. With an apostate, they were able to clear out the demons that stood in their way. Frost spread across the floor, the creatures cracking under the steel of swords. 

This was how it was supposed to be. Mages and templars working together to help the common people. Not fighting each other, not hurting each other and certainly not dragging everyone else in their war. 

When they regrouped with the rest of the rescue party, the news was grim. 

Everyone was dead. What was left were skeletons whose arms were extended in fear, running from something they could not run from. The bodies were few and far between, only blackened smears along what used to be walls and flooring and ash. So many charred pieces of fabric. So much hope lost. So many lives. Nobody deserved to die like this, wiped out like so many ants underneath the boot of someone greater. Whoever did this was going to die by her hand. 

There were rips here and there, places where the fade was breaking through the fabric of reality, where demons slipped out. Even she could tell that the frequency and size were growing. She had lost a few man already to the tears. They could not stay here, not with the door to the fade just sitting there, looming ominously. 

"Seeker!" 

Cassandra turned, her hand at the pommel of her sword. "What is it?" 

"We found someone!" 

"Alive?" 

For a brief moment she thought of who the possible traitor could be, a hulking qunari, a dalish apostate, or even a mage who didn't want peace. Someone who thought peace wasn't possible. Or darker still, someone who did this for money. 

She would gut them. 

"Show me." Cassandra spat, already walking, Solas following behind her like some dread wolf. 

The sight that greeted her, the limp figure held between two soldiers, long red hair, striking purple garments. This was the person who destroyed the Conclave? Who killed the Divine? Who sundered this area with so much death that none will forget until the next terrible tragedy occurs? 

"Interesting." Solas stepped forward. "Look at her hand, it's..glowing." 

She did. It was glowing the same sickly green light that bathed in the sky and earth. 

He stooped down, his hand outreached, gingerly tilting her head up. This was not what he expected but she will do. Or she will die and they were all doomed. "I think it's consuming her, the mark that is. Look at how it sparks. It's reacting to the Breach." He knew what it did, it was a thing of his creation. The Orb was his. 

"You have an idea, Solas?" Cassandra asked. 

"Yes, part of one. I think she may be the key to our salvation. Through my studies of the Fade, this mark may be able to close it." Solas continued to study the girl as he spoke, using his magic to halt the progress of the mark. It was interacting with the girl. With one hand he pushed an eyelid up, looking at green...what was it that he was looking at? She was not human, was she?

"She could also be the one who started this." Even as Cassandra said it, she didn't even believe it herself. "She killed her Most Holy and the others who came here, countless clerics and those who believed in peace. Now we have nothing, the chantry is arguing with itself and--"

"And if you kill her, you will satisfy only the vengeful and the world you know will be gone ripped apart by the Breach." He didn't raise his voice, instead directing his attention to her. Softly, to himself, "I am also fairly certain she will be just as confused as you are." 

She knew he was right. That revenge served nothing and no one other than itself. Her mission was to save people, to guide and to preserve. "Very well. We should go before this place is swarming with demons." 

"Wait, Seeker! There is more." One of the scouts, the one who found the woman spoke up, the dwarf looked almost in awe. "I saw a woman standing there, glowing, before she came. Then she faded away. I...thought...I thought I saw Andraste. I felt...I felt as if something bright and holy shine over this place. If someone, if anyone were to survive this...would it not be by His will? Sent by Andraste to save us all?" 

Cassandra considered her words. Leliana's scouts were not fools. But could it be Andraste? Is this a sign from the Maker that even through all this devastation there is a light, a reason for all this madness? Is there a plan? 

"Take her with us. Solas, you can make sure she wakes up for us to interrogate her?" 

"Yes..." Solas stood dusting his hands. "I can halt the mark from killing her if that is what you mean. As for her waking up? You may need a healer."

Cassandra said," Let us go then."


	2. Mark Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfire wakes up in a strange dark world and discovers that she might have to save this world. What Would Robin Do?

From the doorway, Cassandra and Leliana watched the...prisoner slowly awaken back to consciousness. The four guards inside the cell itself had their swords drawn, the templars were quite ready to nullify any sort of magic the girl might produce, or if she were to awaken as a demon. Leliana was at a loss, having found nothing about the girl. The Left Hand of the Divine had found not a scrap of information or a rumor. Either whoever hid the girl was very good or someone wasn't telling her the truth. 

From her kneeling position, hands shackled, the girl gave a soft gasp as her left hand reacted to the Breach. 

Cassandra opened the door, stepping inside, head forward, a grim promise in her eyes. Leliana followed suit, taking the other side, letting Cassandra take charge. The Seeker opened her mouth, ready to being the interrogation, when she froze, voice caught in her throat. The girl's eyes were green. Not just the iris but the places where they were supposed to be white where a light shade of the same damnable green that swirled in their skies. 

She stalked forward, her pause but momentarily. She circled their prisoner, eyeing her long red hair and her dark skin. Her clothing of choice was even stranger than anything she'd ever seen and she's lived in Oralis. Purple clothing that covered her chest and a flimsy skirt over her hips. Fabric that covered parts of her legs. What strange attire to be having coming up to the mountains where the temperatures drop. At least she had what seemed to be serviceable armor but not in places that would matter. Her midriff was exposed, as was the majority of her arms and her thigh. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." 

She continued circling, watching. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Cassandra stopped in front of the prisoner. 

There was nothing but silence. For a mere second, Cassandra had contemplated scaring their prisoner, intimidating her into revealing who financed the operation. There was no way this small slip of a girl, she looked to be young and elven sized, could have done all of the destruction at the Conclave. But the prisoner didn't look frightened, no, she was just watching them with her creepy green eyes. 

She'd heard of what happened to mages who experiment with the Fade all too much. Or of the signs of demons posession. Which was why the templars were here. Just in case. Cassandra herself would be enough, she could boil the lyrium in a mage's bloodstream and bring them to heel but one can't be too cautious. 

She began to reach down, to grab the shackles. Cassandra saw the movement first, she placed her foot on the metal shackles and shoved with all her weight. To her surprise, it did nothing to stop the prisoner from standing. Her hand went to her sword, she drew--

Starfire laid a gentle kiss on the angry woman's lips. She had no idea what they were talking about when they entered or as to why her hand hurt. She'd never had such a mishap with her powers before. She drew back, eyes flitting from both woman to the guards. 

"You!" The woman with the angry face glared at her with venom. "What is your plan, mage!" 

"I..I don't exactly.." Starfire was on her feet, aware of the swords that had been drawn when she had gotten up. "My name's Starfire and I don't know what planning is happening, and I don't know what this is." She gestured with her left hand. "This is not Jump City?" 

Both women stared at her like she declared herself Empress of the galaxy. 

The other woman stepped forward, her russet red hair hidden beneath her cowl. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" She gestured to the hand. 

"I...I remember the green place and the spiders and..." Starfire remembered Raven helping her escape, how they managed to climb up the mountain and towards the glowing woman. The place was dark and shadowy, mists and...it certainly wasn't anyplace she'd been. Even Raven was unsure as to where they were. At some point they were parted, and only...only she was able to reach that glowing person's hand...Raven's powers kept the creatures at bay. Starfire had turned half way through and attempted to fly, to drag them both up and away but her feet wouldn't leave the ground. Raven was stuck there, in that place....she'd know what to. She'd be fine. Starfire had to go back there, had to go rescue her friend. "I was running and there were monstrous things chasing after and then there was this woman." 

 

Then she woke up here, on her knees, surrounded by unwelcoming people. Whatever metal they used to bind her hands weighed nothing to her. This place was very different from Titan Tower or even Jump City. And her friends! They were not here. Where was Robin? Where was Raven? Where were the Titans?

She had watched the stern looking woman walk around her, speaking her stern words. She had to know what they were saying, much like when she first arrived on Earth. 

"A woman?" Leliana crossed her arms. 

"She reached out to me and then..." It was the pull of the portal again, but stronger and it hurt. It seared through her very being and she passed out. 

The stern looking woman pushed the nicer one away. "Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift." 

Starfire wasn't so sure she wanted to be left alone with this Batman-esque woman. Even if she was fairly certain she could get away, she wasn't so sure this woman wouldn't track her down to the ends of the galaxy. 

Cassandra walked forward and kneeled down, unlocking the heavier shackles, leaving the girl's hands bound together. 

"What's happening?"

"It will be easier to show you." 

They walked out, people staring at her as they walked past. Starfire's gaze drifted from person to person, from place to place. Where was she? 

Cassandra walked briskly, towards the gate, pausing to look back. She frowned. With a sharp order a recruit gave her a fur lined coat. "Here." She said to...this girl, what was her name? Firelight? "I can't have you freezing here before we even get to our destination." 

"Thank you." 

The coat was appreciated even if she didn't need it. The cold didn't even register to her. Once they were past the wooden gates, to the outside world, Starfire could only stare at the green column that rose to the sky. Oh no. 

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour." 

Demons like Raven's father? Oh no. Was this...all their doing? Back at the Tower? When they were playing the video games and eating delicious mustard? 

"It's not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave." 

Oh. Okay. Maybe this wasn't caused by the portal. 

"If we do not act, the Breach may grow into it swallows the world." 

And bring demons here. Starfire knew that it happened before, at Earth. When demons ruled and bad things happened. Raven. What of Raven? Was she stuck there? In that other world? 

The Breached flashed. Starfire groaned in pain as her left hand throbbed, green arcs spurting from her palm. It was as if someone had thrown her own starbolt onto an open wound. She could feel it inside her. 

At some point she had fallen to her knees onto the snow covered ground. Cassandra followed suit. "Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you." 

"It may be the key to stopping this but there isn't much time." 

The words were out of her mouth before the rest of her caught up. "I understand." She got to her feet in one smooth movement. "We're going to stop it. No matter what." It's what Robin would have said, if he were in her position. 

Cassandra approved immensely. There wasn't any questions, any doubt, just a singular look of determination. It reminded her of herself when she was younger. 

She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, over the fur and directed them down the camp.


End file.
